FlutterDash: The True Story
by MarbleShy
Summary: After the events of Friendship Games, Fluttershy gets a love letter that turns out to be some bullies. Rainbow Dash does everything in her power to keep Fluttershy safe. When Rainbow Dash goes to comfort Fluttershy, a tragic backstory is revealed. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy now begin to date. It is up to them where and how far they take it.
It was just another school day. Ever since Equestrian Magic has been brought into the human world, things have been exciting for our heroes. Ever since the Friendship Games a few months ago, there has been no incident involving magic. The Twilight Sparkle from Crystal Prep has fully transferred to Canterlot High and has been well excepted by the average student body. It took a while for Sunset Shimmer and The Twilight Sparkle from Equestria to explain everything to Principle Celestia. Since then, Twilight has been under Sunset's wing learning the basics of friendship. With that said, let's dive into the beginning of the story...

Rainbow Dash and her team just finished morning practice. It was in November, so they starting basketball. Every morning, Rainbow Dash gathers her team to put in a little extra practice before school.

"OK, Wondercolts! We put in enough for the morning. Let's hit the showers!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Rainbow Dash dreams of being the best of the best, quite literally. She knows it will be awhile before she reaches that dream. So she decided that her ultimate goal while she remains team captain is to never lose (especially against the Shadowbolts). Rainbow Dash looked up at the benches where the audience usually sits. Nobody actually watches them practice. Sunset and Twilight both take this time to put in last-minute studying, Pinkie Pie usually hangs out with her sister Maud, because they don't share any classes together, Rarity borrows the music room at this time to do last-minute measurements on her latest outfits, Applejack doesn't even get to school until right before the school bell rings because she has all her chores on the farm to do. Despite no one actually being on the benches, Rainbow Dash still imagines her friends cheering her on all the way through.

After Rainbow Dash changed, she headed for first period. As she was walking down the hallway, she noticed Fluttershy on the ground, crying. It's not unusual (so to speak) to see Fluttershy cry, but even Rainbow Dash knew that Fluttershy can make it through first period usually without an incident. Rainbow Dash crouched down and put her hand over Fluttershy's left shoulder.

"Hey, Fluttershy. Is something wrong?"

Fluttershy looked up at Rainbow Dash, but didn't say a word.

"C'mon, is someone giving you a hard time? Who is it? I'll confront them for you."

Fluttershy's eyes were still tear-filled. Nothing but silence came out of her still.

"It's alright, Fluttershy. If your not gonna tell me, I'll wait." Rainbow Dash planted herself right in front of Fluttershy. She crossed her legs and folded her arms. Fluttershy looked as though she was about to panic.

"Wait, you can't...just stay here." Fluttershy said. "Your gonna miss class"

"Have I ever been excited about algebra before? I know you haven't either, so what am I supposed to be afraid of?" Rainbow Dash remained in her planted position, she started to give Fluttershy an "expecting" look. Fluttershy started to sweat nervously. Rainbow Dash began to smirk and tighten her eyes. Fluttershy actually started to shake.

"I got a note in my locker. I'm afraid I might be getting a stalker." Fluttershy squealed.

"What!?, you were crying over that!?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Passerby students stopped to stare at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Let's go someplace more private." Rainbow Dash suggested. She grabbed Fluttershy by the arm and pulled her into the music room.

"Oh, well you know you could knock before running and making a bunch racket." Rarity said negatively. Rarity was in the middle of a project she's been working on for weeks.

"Sorry, but we were getting unnecessary attention from a crowd." Rainbow Dash said. "Why here of all places?" Rarity asked.

"Because, Fluttershy was crying and she got this letter from someone who just left it in her locker and-"

"Someone wrote her a letter!?" Rarity interrupted. "You don't think this could be a LOVE LETTER, don't you?"

"What? On Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash looked confused. "Yeah, right! Oh umm. No offense."

Fluttershy looked at the both of them and said "None taken".

"Has she read it yet?" Rarity asked. Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy. She shook her head.

"You don't mind if we..." Rarity asked. Fluttershy nodded.

Rarity opened the envelope and began to read:

 _"I'm sorry to scare or startle you, but for awhile I have been in love with you. If you'd like to know who I am, then meet me in back of the school in front of the school gym exits._

 _Sincerely your secret admirer._

Rarity looked up at Fluttershy who is now completely red from embarrassment.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Rarity shouted. "I can't believe you actually got a love letter and I read it."

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms. "Honestly, I thought I was gonna be the first."

Fluttershy was stunned. She didn't even move a muscle since the letter was read. Rainbow Dash remained in place with her arms crossed and Rarity was still cheering.

Rainbow Dash eventually noticed Fluttershy's lack of movement. "Hey, you doing OK?" She asked. Rainbow Dash went over to Fluttershy and waved her hand in front of her face a few times. "Hey, Rarity. I think we got a small situation here."

Rarity stopped and looked at Fluttershy who was still not moving. She stared at her for a bit. She then pulled on one of the zippers on Fluttershy's backpack to open it an inch. Fluttershy twitched

"Please don't open that. You might let Angel Bunny out." Fluttershy said.

"Just making sure your still alive, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said. "After Rarity read that letter, you weren't moving"

"Letter...oh my god, the letter. What do I do?" Fluttershy asked in a panic.

"Go meet him." Rarity suggested.

"What?"

"Go meet him. You know, this is a once in lifetime chance. It's not everyday where a boy just throws himself at you." Rarity said.

"But, what if he decides that he doesn't like me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Then come to me, I'll give him a knuckle sandwich." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy looked at both Rainbow Dash and Rarity for a few seconds and finally agreed to go see him. Fluttershy walked out the door and headed to class. Rainbow Dash nodded her head and looked disappointed.

"What's the matter, dear?" Rarity asked

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just butt-hurt because Fluttershy got her love letter before me." Rainbow Dash said.

"You know, it could've happened to any of us. Fluttershy was just...lucky." Rarity said.

Still looking disappointed. "Yeah, I know."

After the final school bell rang, All the students began to head home. Fluttershy waited outside of the gym exits just like the note said to.

"I'm so nervous. What if he thinks my hair isn't any good, or what if he turns out to be really scary looking." Fluttershy began to sweat furiously. Her legs began to shake.

"Damn it, Fluttershy. Why do you have to be so nervous about the everything?" Rainbow Dash asked herself while hiding in a nearby bush.

"That's Fluttershy for you." Rarity piped in.

"So is this that whole Fluttershy-love letter situation ya told me about?" Applejack asked.

"What? Why are you two even here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, I was worried about Flutershy too, so I just stuck around..." Rarity said

"Well, I was just walkin' ya know, minding my own business and I saw you two here so I just...yup." Applejack said.

"Seriously, Fluttershy is a nervous wreck and your just here for the gossip." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well to be fair, do you really want to miss something this juicy?" Rarity asked.

"If it meant sparing Fluttershy the unneeded attention, then yes." Rainbow Dash said.

"Wow, you actually care for her, do you?" Rarity asked.

"Of course. We've been friends since preschool." Rainbow Dash said.

The three kept arguing back and forth in the bush. Fluttershy still standing strong, but ready to bail out of nervousness, kept waiting patiently for her secret admirer. Eventually a male student, yellow skin with green hair, walked up to Fluttershy.

"Hey! Y'all wanted to see the guy, right? There he is." Applejack stated.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity both stopped what they were doing. They peeked out the bush to get a good look at the guy.

"Who's he? I haven't seen him before." Rainbow Dash said.

"Know what? Neither have I" Applejack responded.

"Wait, I've seen him before, he's that new student that's been here for about a week.

I think he mentioned he's from a rich family in California." Rarity explained.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. How do you know this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because he's in my home room." Rarity said. "Honestly, I never would've guessed that he was into Fluttershy, because he is a huge brag sack in class. Almost more of a show-off than you, Rainbow Dash."

"Hey! I don't show off that much." Rainbow Dash said.

"Shut up, you two! I'm tryin' to listen" Applejack said.

Fluttershy looked up at the guy coming up to her. Still sweating nervously, she gulped and tried to remain calm.

"Um, hello..." She quietly said.

"Hello there!" He said.

Fluttershy squealed.

"Oh, C'mon. I'm not here to hurt you." He said.

Fluttershy looked up at the guy once again.

"If you want, you can call me Prince or Prince Nightly." He said.

"Well, Prince Nightly. Thanks for the note..." Fluttershy said.

"Actually, I'm here to ask you something." Prince Nightly said smirking. "I was actually wondering if you would go out with my older brother instead. In my opinion, you two would be better."

"Um..." Fluttershy couldn't speak. She remained silent for a few moments. She eventually did say. "Um...OK."

Prince Nightly nodded. "Hey, boss. She said she would rather go out with you instead."

Fluttershy stopped moving as two other male students walked into the area. The three began to point and laugh at Fluttershy.

"C'mon, really? Even I wouldn't go out with someone so naive." One of the guys shouted.

Fluttershy began to cry. Eventually she was sobbing so hard, her crying drowned out the laughing.

"Hey, punks! You got a problem with my friend, then you got problem with me."

Rainbow Dash walked up to the three guys and stood in front of Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked up at Rainbow Dash still sobbing.

"What the hell is she doing?" Rarity asked still hiding in the bush. Applejack didn't say anything, she just kept watching in concern.

"Hey, I heard of you. Your Rainbow Dash. The team captain of the Wondercolts." Prince Nightly said.

"Can we really hit her? She is a girl." One of he guys asked.

"Of course, we can. She isn't gonna tell anybody." Prince Nightly said.

The three began to slowly walk toward Rainbow Dash who is now in a fighting stance.

"Hey! What's going on out here!?"

"Oh, crap! Its Principal Celestia!"

"Run!"

The three fled.

"Well, the only thing those guys are actually good at is fleeing." Rainbow Dash said.

"What happened here?" Principal Celestia asked.

Rainbow Dash looked up at Principal Celestia and frowned.

"Prince Nightly and two of his goons were picking on Fluttershy, I was just defending her." Rainbow Dash explained.

"I see..." Principal Celestia put her pointing finger under her chin. "Bullying is not tolerated at this school. Please Rainbow Dash, if you see this happen again, come to me first and I'll take care of it."

"OK." Rainbow Dash responded. She looked down at Fluttershy who is still crying. "C'mon, Fluttershy. It's alright now."

Rainbow Dash kneeled down. Fluttershy suddenly hugged Rainbow Dash. Still crying, Rainbow Dash continues to comfort Fluttershy.

"Well, this experience has been dreadful!" Rarity said. " so much for actually getting her first love letter."

"I swear, I hate people who take advantage of others like that." Applejack said.

They both decided to leave the bush and head home. Rainbow Dash still comforting Fluttershy, finally lets go of her.

"If anyone does this to you again, come to me. I'll take care of it." Rainbow Dash says to her in serious voice. "I don't like seeing you cry."

The next day, Fluttershy didn't show up to school. We could all imagine why she wouldn't want to. Rainbow Dash was mindlessly staring out the window right next to her. Sunset Shimmer looks over at Rainbow Dash and tilts her body over to Rarity sitting right next to her.

"Looks to me that Fluttershy isn't the only who's miserable today." Sunset Shimmer whispered.

Rarity looked at Sunset Shimmer in confusion.

"You've heard, already?" She asked.

"Applejack told me about what happened." Sunset Shimmer explained. "Weren't you there? Don't you know why Rainbow Dash of all people, is depressed right now?"

"No, I don't." Rarity answered. "As for why Fluttershy isn't here, I assume it's because she doesn't want to confront Prince Nightly again."

"Yeah, I can understand." Sunset Shimmer said. "Actually I have another question, why is Fluttershy so...well...you know, Fluttershy?"

"I don't know, dear." Rarity answered. "Rainbow Dash was actually the one who was friends with her since preschool, and even she doesn't know why Fluttershy's so sensitive."

Sunset Shimmer scratched her head. "Why doesn't she know?"

"Fluttershy has always been sort of a loner. Even when I first met her in middle school, I could tell that she was bottled up with secrets." Rarity said.

The teacher's lecture soon ended, the students were now allowed to roam free until the period ended. Sunset Shimmer walked up to Rainbow Dash who was still staring out the window.

"What's so interesting outside that caught your eye all class period?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Rainbow Dash looked up in surprise. "Uh...nothing. Just thinking about something." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Is it about Fluttershy?"

Rainbow Dash looked in a different direction and nodded.

"I actually wasn't there to see any of it, but I know Fluttershy enough to know that she needs some form of comfort to get through this. Do you think you can do that for her after school?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yeah, sure." Rainbow Dash responded. "I actually was check up on her after school anyways."

After school ended, Rainbow Dash headed for Fluttershy's house just as she promised Sunset Shimmer. Fluttershy now lives and runs a pet store, the store did have a middle-aged man running it at one point, but he just disappeared one day and Fluttershy started running it after that happened. Rainbow Dash arrived at the pet store and knocked on the door. The stores hours are usually right after school to 9pm. Fluttershy is usually good at opening the store at its respective time, so it was unusual see that the store wasn't open. Despite not being open, the door was unlocked, so Rainbow Dash just let herself in.

"Fluttershy, you in here?" Rainbow Dash called out.

Rainbow Dash walked up to the cashier's desk and opened up the door right behind it. Technically, the pet store is a two story building. The first floor is the store itself, and the second floor is single bedroom apartment where Fluttershy now lives. As Rainbow Dash walked up the stairs, she heard faint crying. It was so faint, that she actually had stand completely still in order to hear it. She could hear the crying more clearly when she got up to the top of the stairs. Rainbow Dash went up to the door and knocked.

"Fluttershy, I know your in there. Please tell me, are you OK?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy didn't answer, she just kept crying.

"I'm coming in, OK."

Rainbow Dash opened the door and saw Fluttershy curled up on her bed. Rainbow Dash walked up and sat down next her.

"You know, everyone at school is worried sick about you." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy looked up at Rainbow Dash.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Fluttershy studdered.

"Stop crying, please." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm sorry!" Fluttershy shouted still full of tears.

Rainbow Dash put her hand around Fluttershy's shoulders.

"Come on, please stop crying." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy put her arms around Rainbow Dash's waist. Rainbow Dash waited for Fluttershy to calm down a bit.

"It's OK, it's OK..." Rainbow Dash repeatedly said to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy eventually calmed down to point where she can talk normally.

"Rainbow Dash, thank you for coming." Fluttershy said.

"Hey, I'm here for you, always." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash put Fluttershy's head against her chest right below her neck.

"You know, actually I'm kinda curious, what ever happened to the original store owner? You've always been so quiet, and I mean, I've known you since preschool." Rainbow Dash said.

"I know." Fluttershy said quietly.

"I actually remember... You were the only one in our class that still wasn't potty trained yet. You were always made fun of for that. Luckily for you, I was always there to stand up for you." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy sighed.

"The truth is...well...I've had a very hard time growing up." Fluttershy began.

Fluttershy stopped talking for a seconds.

"It's alright, I will stay here and listen to you for the whole way through." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy continued. "Well, the truth is...when I was young, my mother died in a car accident. That left me with my step-father. My step-father was really abusive with me. He would constantly hit me."

"That's why you came to school with bruises, you told you fell down the stairs or porch." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, eventually I got sick of it, so I ran away."

"Wait, you ran away?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, I just didn't want to deal with the abuse anymore." Fluttershy started to cry again.

"Woah, hey, hey, shh...shh. I don't want you to cry, OK. Calm down." Rainbow Dash said rubbing Fluttershy's head.

Rainbow Dash held Fluttershy until she calmed down once again to resume.

"The night I ran away, I came across this pet store. The window portrayed a few puppies in their bed. When I went up to the window, one of the puppies went up to me and licked the glass. I didn't know what to do after that, so I just sat there in front of the store. I was probably sitting there for about 30 minutes, but eventually the store owner came up to me and asked if I wanted to come in."

Rainbow Dash looked at her phone to see what time it was. "It's getting really late. Hey I'm gonna go downstairs real quick and make some coffee." She said.

Fluttershy looked out her window and noticed it was night time. "I'm gonna use the restroom while your doing that." She said.

They both got up, as Fluttershy was getting up to stand, she lost her balance and fell into Rainbow Dash's arms.

"Woah! Are you OK?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy nodded.

"I guess you didn't do much today. You need to eat something, how about I bring up a bagel or something to go along with the coffee." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy blushed. "Yes, please. I'd like that."

After Fluttershy was finished eating her bagel, she took a sip of her coffee. "Should I continue?" She asked.

"Yes, please. Like I said before, I will stay here and listen to you all the way through." Rainbow Dash said.

"After he took me in, he made me dinner and gave me a place to sleep. It was on the couch, but it was better than sleeping on the sidewalk. The next day, he even sent me off to school, and told me that after school, I should walk immediately back to the pet store. At that point, I just sort of excepted him as my new foster parent."

"So, how exactly did it get to the point where he's not in the picture anymore?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, one day, I heard him coughing really hard. When I asked what was wrong, he told me that he just had a cold. About a week later, he went to the hospital. He didn't want me to visit mostly because he didn't want me to see him in the state that he was in, but eventually, he did let me come see him. He told me that he was gonna go away somewhere and not come back. I was twelve at the time, so I knew he was talking about, but I didn't want to except it." Fluttershy started to tear up again.

Rainbow Dash put her hand around Fluttershy's head. "Calm down. I'm still here. Keep going. I'm still listening." Rainbow Dash said.

"He told me to take over the store, he once told me before all this, that he was a lot like me, that he technically had no family either. So there was nobody else to take over. The doctors right after that told me to wait in the waiting room. After about a hour later, one the doctors told me that he died. Soon after, I was given a ride back to the store by one of the doctors. Even though, I still had the store and all the animals in it, I still felt so alone."

"I imagine he would be proud, after all, you did take over the store, even your age. I couldn't imagine myself doing that." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Did you ever found out what he died of?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Cancer, I think. I actually never found out for sure." Fluttershy responded.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sat in silence for bit. Rainbow Dash was still holding on to Fluttershy's head.

"You want to know what I think?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy looked up at Rainbow Dash's face and looked her in the eye.

"Despite everything we all know you for, you know being shy and timid and everything, I think you are both mentally and emotionally the strongest one out of all of us." Rainbow Dash said.

"You think so?" Fluttershy asked.

"I know so." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash tightly, as this was going on, Fluttershy began to cry.

"Your crying again?" Rainbow Dash teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that you came to see me." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash hugged Fluttershy long enough for her to calm down once again.

"Hey...um...listen..." Rainbow Dash began. "Could you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Fluttershy answered.

"OK, I don't how to say this." Rainbow Dash paused for a few moments. Fluttershy waited in anticipation.

"Listen, you know how...well...you and me, that is...we're good friends, right?" Rainbow Dash said nervously.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Well...I was wondering...what if maybe me or someone your friends with sees you more as just a friend?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy looked confused. "I don't know, honestly."

Rainbow Dash bit her lower lip in frustration. Rainbow Dash also began sweat furiously.

"Are you OK? Rainbow Dash, you don't look so good." Fluttershy asked.

"I'm fine." Rainbow Dash said nervously.

A few tears started to run down Rainbow Dash's face. Still in silence, she continues to bite her lip.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow Dash's face began to turn red. She then exhaled really hard.

"OK, listen, the truth is...I'm in love with you." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy froze. Rainbow Dash was breathing hard due to the tension, but other than that, she wasn't moving either.

"What?" Fluttershy finally said.

"I don't know why, honestly, it's just ever since we've graduated middle school, I've always loved you, at least from afar, because I didn't know how you would react if I just told you upfront! But the truth is...I always have everything you just told me didn't change a thing! I love you and I always will!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Still frozen in shock, Fluttershy didn't say anything. Rainbow Dash was tearing up. She covered up her face with her hands and just sat there. Fluttershy eventually began to cry too, but this time, Fluttershy hugged Rainbow Dash.

"Everything is gonna be alright." Fluttershy whispered.

Rainbow Dash removed her hands from her face and lifted her head a bit, as she was doing this, Fluttershy came up and kissed Rainbow Dash on the cheek. Rainbow Dash quickly turned her head to Fluttershy. Fluttershy was still crying, but she was smiling. Smiling really big actually.

"Like I said, everything is gonna be alright." Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy put her hands right beside Rainbow Dash's shoulders. She started to lean closer to Rainbow Dash's face. Eventually, Fluttershy kissed Rainbow Dash on lips. After a few seconds of being surprised, Rainbow Dash eventually put hers hands on Fluttershy's back and closed her eyes. When their lips parted, they stared at each other for a bit.

"I love you too, Rainbow Dash. Thanks for always being there for me." Fluttershy said.

"I will always be there for you." Rainbow Dash said.

They both laid down on the bed they were sitting on. Fluttershy turned off the lamp next to the bed. Rainbow Dash wrapped her arms around Fluttershy in comfort.

"Goodnight, Fluttershy." She said.

"Goodnight, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.

The next morning, there was a knock on the store's front door. Rainbow Dash jumped up and ran down the stairs. It was Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow Dash opened the door to let her in.

"Hello, you never called or texted me if you made any progress on Fluttershy, so I just thought I would come over and see for myself." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I did make great progress to tell you the truth though." Rainbow Dash said.

"Where is she now?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"She's in her room." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Is she gonna be OK?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Me and her had a little talk and she's feeling better now." Rainbow Dash said.

"Good. Okay, listen, Prince Nightly, it turns out, isn't done with Fluttershy yet. Yesterday at school, he was asking where she was." Sunset Shimmer said.

"What? Really? Well, he gets close, I'll..I'll..." Rainbow Dash started.

"You'll do nothing, don't forget, dealing with bullies is Principal Celestia's job." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Don't you get it? People like don't just wake up one day, and realize what they have been doing is wrong. Getting suspended or even expelled isn't gonna teach them anything." Rainbow Dash said.

"What and beating them to a pulp will?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Rainbow Dash stopped and paused.

"Listen, I know you're angry at him for hurting your childhood friend, but you gotta think." Sunset Shimmer said.

Rainbow Dash frowned.

Sunset Shimmer walked out the door. "Think about it."

"She's not my childhood friend, she's the girl I fell in love with." Rainbow Dash said to. Herself.

Rainbow Dash looked up to see that Fluttershy was just now walking the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's cool." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash walked up to Fluttershy and threw her arms around her. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Fluttershy looked mostly confused, but she had her arms around Rainbow Dash just the same.

"Are you sure, everything is okay?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow Dash let go and grabbed Fluttershy's shoulders. Rainbow Dash briefly kissed Fluttershy on the lips. "Yeah, everything is gonna be okay."

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both ran to school. They were almost late, luckily that made it with no time to spare.

"Can we stop by my locker real quick?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, of course." Rainbow Dash answered. "But hurry, we can't be late...again!"

Fluttershy unlocked and opened her locker. An envelope dropped out as she opened it. Rainbow Dash picked it up, opened it, and read it to herself.

"It's from Prince Nightly again." Rainbow Dash said. "It says if you want to meet me again, come to the same place, at the same time."

"What should I do?" Fluttershy panicked.

"Go meet him." Rainbow Dash said.

"What?" Fluttershy said.

"We're gonna meet him." Rainbow Dash said.

"We're?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Yes, as in both you and me. He won't hurt you as long as I'm with you, I won't let him." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Are you gonna fight him?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"No, of course not. I'm just gonna ask him to leave you alone." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Okay, if you say so." Fluttershy said still worrying about the worst case scenario.

After school, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stood out in the same area as last time.

"This guy is taking forever!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy sighed. "Maybe he won't show up at all."

"Hopefully. I don't want to be in a fight." Rainbow Dash said.

They continued to wait. Rainbow Dash eventually flung her arms up.

"Let's go, clearly their not coming." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy nodded. They started to pick up their stuff.

"Hey, sorry we're late."

"I know that voice." Rainbow Dash said.

Prince Nightly appeared with his two goons.

"I see that Rainbow Crash accompanied you today." He said.

"It's Rainbow DASH! And why exactly are you here?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"No reason involving you." Prince Nightly answered.

Rainbow Dash got into a fighting stance. Fluttershy grabbed her arm.

"Rainbow, please don't." She said.

Rainbow Dash sighed and repositioned herself.

"Okay, listen, I don't want any trouble. I just want to ask you to please leave her alone." Rainbow Dash said politely.

"Leave her alone? Please, she's way too cute for that!" Prince Nightly snapped his fingers.

One of the goons grabbed Rainbow Dash by the arms. Restraining her from moving. Prince Nightly walked up to Fluttershy.

"My, my, you sure beautiful." He said.

Fluttershy began to cry.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Rainbow Dash began to struggle out of the goon's grip. Meanwhile, Prince Nightly continued to stare at Fluttershy up close, then without thinking, Fluttershy slapped Prince Nightly in the face.

"Clearly I was wrong about you, you need to be taught lesson just like your friend." Prince Nightly snapped his fingers.

The other goon started to make his way over to Fluttershy.

"Hey, you keep your hands off my girl!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Rainbow Dash then broke free of the goon's grip. Just the other goon was about to throw a punch, Rainbow Dash raced in and covered Fluttershy with her own body. As the goon started punching, sounds of agony could be heard out of Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy watched in terror. Rainbow Dash started sobbing.

"I said I wasn't gonna fight, but I also said I was gonna protect you." Rainbow Dash sobbed.

The goon eventually stopped. Prince Nightly walked up to them.

"Well, this is interesting." Prince Nightly smirked. "I think these two are practically lesbians."

The three started laughing. Rainbow Dash continued to sob. Rainbow Dash eventually fell down to her knees. Fluttershy looked at this and looked up at Prince Nightly. She stomped all the way up to him and glared at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked sarcastically.

Fluttershy pulled her arm back and swung it right at his face.

"You think it's alright to bully people who are weaker than you?!" Fluttershy shouted.

Prince Nightly fell back. He looked up at Fluttershy in fright.

"Please, don't hurt me!" He said.

"Then, go away!" Fluttershy demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

He and his goons ran out of the area. Fluttershy then turned to Rainbow Dash who was still down.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, could be better, but yeah." Rainbow Dash answered.

Fluttershy walked up and kneeled down at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked up at Fluttershy holding her head.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy said.

"That! How did you stand up to him? I thought you were scared." Rainbow Dash said.

"As long as I'm with you, nothing scares me, Rainbow." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash hugged Fluttershy.

"I love you." Rainbow Dash said.

"I love you too" Fluttershy said back.

It's been about a week since the incident. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy did eventually tell Principal Celestia. She was gonna suspend Prince Nightly for violence, but he ended up transferring to another school. Rainbow Dash's injuries weren't anything too bad, she had a few bruises and that was about it. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy did eventually fess up to Sunset Shimmer, Rarity and all their other friends about their newfound relationship. They were surprised at first, but did accept it in end. Now that everything has calmed down, everything is pretty much back to normal, well, mostly normal...

"Wait! You two didn't go on a date yet?!" Rarity shouted.

Everyone stared at Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, we just sorta skipped that step." Rainbow Dash said.

"No. No. No! We will not have that." Rarity said. "You two are going on a date TONIGHT!"

"Tonight? As in 'tonight' tonight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course." Rarity answered.

"Why so soon?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because, the sooner the better." Rarity said.

"But I like where our relationship stands right now." Fluttershy said.

"Relationships don't stand, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie teased.

"Actually, I've never met a real lesbian couple before, so I'm a little curious on it works." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Me too." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Me three." Pinkie Pie said.

"Me four." Applejack said.

" and me, of course." Rarity added.

"All of you have some freaky dark sides." Rainbow Dash said.

"I know the perfect place for you two, and I also got some of the greatest dresses for you two to choose from." Rarity said.

"Woah, woah. If me and Fluttershy have to date by your time, we are gonna date our way." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy nodded her head in agreement.

Rarity sighed. "Oh, alright. But you should still choose a dress."

"No thank you." Rainbow Dash said. "It's not that I hate wearing dresses, it's more that I prefer my own clothes."

"So, where are you gonna go?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, I would actually." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Not gonna happen, the last thing we need is you guys stalking us throughout the date." Rainbow Dash said.

"Who said we were gonna stalk you?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity, I know you. You will follow us if we told you." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash pushed Fluttershy out the door. They began to walk out of school.

"So what are we doing, for the date I mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a surprise. Just meet me in front of Sugercube Corner, and we'll go from there." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash began to part ways with Fluttershy.

"See you, tonight!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Yeah, see you." Fluttershy smiled and waved.

Rainbow Dash started running towards her house.

Fluttershy started walking to hers. When she got the pet store, Fluttershy walked up the stairs into her room.

"I'm so nervous." She said to herself. "This is like how I was before I met Prince Nightly, only except it's with the girl I love."

Fluttershy stood up and walked up to a mirror in her room and stared into for a bit.

"What if she thinks I'm not pretty enough for her." She said to herself.

She turned in place. She started to play around with her hair to make it look like different forms of hairstyles.

"No, this is Rainbow Dash. She will love you no matter how ridiculous you look." She said to herself in the mirror.

She stared into the mirror a bit more.

"But still, I am nervous." She said.

Fluttershy then walked up to her closet and opened the door. She stared into it for a bit. She grabbed two dresses and compared them in the mirror.

"Let's see...Rainbow Dash is a easygoing, tomboyish type of girl, so would she prefer if I dressed that way too or would want me to dress as the girly type." She said.

She thought about it for a minute.

"No, she would prefer it I dressed the way I would want to dress."

She changed into a dress and looked herself in the mirror.

"Perfect." She said.

Fluttershy waited in front of Sugercube Corner as told. She looked at her phone to see what time it was. She started to check her dress and body such as breath and armpits to ensure everything was ready.

"Hiyuh, what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy jumped. "Um...I haven't been waiting long."

"OK...are you ready for tonight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, um yes." Fluttershy answered.

"Hey, are you nervous, at all?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy didn't answer.

"Well, don't be. It's OK. I won't hurt you like Prince Nightly did." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash grabbed Fluttershy by the arm. Fluttershy was so nervous, she barely could move herself.

"Hey, why are you so tense? It's gonna be alright. I'm just trying to link arms with you." Rainbow Dash said.

"Sorry." Fluttershy said.

"Are you nervous because it's your first date?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, very." Fluttershy said.

"Well, here. I have an idea." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy calmed down to listen.

"What if you thought of this as a regular outing instead of date at first, and then you slowly accept it as a date at your own pace. That way, you won't be so nervous over the littlest things that happen." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Um...OK. I'll try that." Fluttershy said.

"Good, but first let's look around to ensure we're not being followed." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash looked around and shrugged.

"Well, shall we go?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, please." Fluttershy said.

They both walked down the sidewalk and walked into the town fair.

"The town fair, I didn't know they were still open." Fluttershy said.

"Tonight is their last night." Rainbow Dash. "So let's make every second count."

Rainbow Dash payed for both of their entry. They both took a minute to gaze at the rides in the night sky setting.

"So, where should we go first?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What about the merry-go-round?" Fluttershy suggested.

"What, really!? Your still into those baby rides." Rainbow Dash said.

"They're not baby rides." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash put her hand on top of Fluttershy's head.

"I was just kidding. Of course, we'll go to it." Rainbow Dash said.

They walked over to the merry-go-round. When it was their turn to get on, Fluttershy ran on to the attraction.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, take a picture of me on the ride!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Of course, Fluttershy. Just wait until it actually starts." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash got out her phone and held it up. The ride then began to spin.

"Smile!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Fluttershy looked towards Rainbow Dash as it spun towards her and smiled. A flash was visible from Rainbow Dash's phone. Rainbow Dash looked at her phone to see how the picture turned out. Once Fluttershy got off the ride, Rainbow Dash showed her the picture.

"I look so cute." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, you do." Rainbow Dash said under breathe.

"What?" Fluttershy said.

"Nothing." Rainbow Dash said blushing.

Rainbow Dash put her phone away.

"What should we do next?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Actually, I'm kinda hungry, I didn't eat anything, because I didn't know what we were doing." Fluttershy said.

"Fair enough. I could eat too." Rainbow Dash said.

They walked up to a food stand.

"We'll take two soft baked pretzels and two milkshakes." Rainbow Dash said. "What flavor do you want, Fluttershy?"

"Chocolate, if that's possible." Fluttershy answered.

They both received their milkshakes and the pretzels. They both walked up to a bench to sit down and eat.

"This is good." Fluttershy said.

"Eeyup!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy looked up in surprise.

"You like that? That's my impression on Applejack's brother, Big Macintosh." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy kept staring.

"Ah...you don't?" Rainbow Dash sighed.

Fluttershy suddenly started laughing. Rainbow Dash was just stunned.

"That was so weird." Fluttershy said giggling.

Rainbow Dash put her hand on the table.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy then put her hand on top of Rainbow Dash's and played with it until they were holding hands.

"You know, I know we just got here, but this place will close soon. So there's one more ride I want to go on." Rainbow Dash said.

"OK, which one?" Fluttershy asked.

"The Ferris wheel, but I want to go on it with you." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy grabbed both of their hands with her other hand.

"Of course, I'll go with you." Fluttershy said.

They both finished eating and made their way to the Ferris wheel. When they got their kart, they both sat next to each other. The ride then began. Rainbow Dash stared at the ground from the ride.

"Say something nice. Say something nice. Oh god, please say something nice." She said to herself.

Rainbow Dash quickly turned to Fluttershy.

"You look really pretty." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy blushed, but said nothing. Rainbow Dash turned back to the outside of the kart.

"What was that!? Pretty!? I should've went with beautiful." Rainbow Dash said to herself.

Rainbow Dash felt her hand getting grabbed. She turned and looked down, then looked up at Fluttershy.

"I'm having fun, Rainbow Dash. Please don't worry." Fluttershy said.

Soon after, the ride ended, so they got off.

"That was fun." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, but now it's time for me to walk you home." Rainbow Dash said.

They both walked out of the park and walked to the pet store.

"Now, for the moment of truth." Rainbow Dash said to herself.

Fluttershy grabbed Rainbow Dash"s hand.

"Do you want to go inside with me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure." Rainbow Dash answered.

They both walked inside and walked upstairs into Fluttershy's room.

"Please, have a seat." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go make us some coffee." Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Rainbow Dash looked around the room.

"This is like that one night...when she told me her backstory." Rainbow Dash said. "If only...I could tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Rainbow Dash jumped and looked up at the door. It opened revealing Fluttershy right behind it.

"Um...I'm sorry, I came up to asked if you want creamer and heard you talking to yourself and...I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Fluttershy explained.

"You know what, no. Don't be sorry." Rainbow Dash said. "This gives me the best opportunity now that I have your attention."

Fluttershy sat next to Rainbow Dash on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"The truth is...I was really nervous about tonight for two reasons. One, this was my first date. Two, I was gonna tell you something really personal." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy grabbed both of Rainbow Dash's hands. "Please, tell me. I will listen, I promise."

"OK." Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy in the eye and began to tear up. "When I was young, I was separated from my parents."

Fluttershy gasped. "How did that happen?"

"I still don't know, it all happened so fast to me. All I remember is seeing my mother, who was crying really hard, almost like somebody died. Soon after, I remember getting sent to a foster home in town."

Fluttershy started crying herself.

"I think that's the reason why I fell in love with you, Fluttershy. You of all people, always made me feel like there is gonna be a happy ending to everything. It was just your whole being that made me feel happy. To this day, I still feel that way."

"Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy said.

"I still don't remember how exactly it happened and I have no memory of my father at all, so I always assumed he was just away when I was sent."

Fluttershy starred endlessly into Rainbow Dash's sobbing face.

"When you weren't around, I always felt like I was alone, and that nobody liked me."

Fluttershy suddenly wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash.

"Don't ever think that. Your not alone, and you have not just me, but you also have Applejack, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer and everyone else."

Rainbow Dash stopped crying for a few seconds.

"I love you, Rainbow Dash! Nothing can stop that! You were always there for me, so I'll always be here for you, got that!" Fluttershy shouted.

Rainbow Dash put her arms around Fluttershy.

"I know you will." She said.

They both let go of each other and looked at each other.

"So, shall we?" Fluttershy asked.

"We shall." Rainbow Dash said.

They both slowly leaned towards each other and then kissed.

Fluttershy fell backward with Rainbow Dash on top of her.

"Hold on, this is my time." Fluttershy said.

"It's mine too." Rainbow Dash said. "Don't worry, let's take it easy on each other."

Rainbow Dash let her head down to kiss Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash pulled the blanket off the bed out from under them, and covered both her and Fluttershy with it.

Rainbow Dash woke up and found Fluttershy's left arm across her and her body on top of her entire left side. Rainbow Dash put her hand behind Fluttershy's head.

"Good morning, dear." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes. "Morning, honey."

Rainbow Dash started petting the back of Fluttershy's head.

"Last night was fun." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash said.

"So, what's next?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know." Rainbow Dash answered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Pinkie Pie said.

The entire story paused.

"So, we're just gonna end the entire story like this?! Right at the good part?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Of course not, after all, there's no such thing as an absolute ending." The Narrator said.

"Then what happens next?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, you will find out in the sequel." The Narrator answered.

"Oh, OK, then. How long will it take you to write it?" Pinkie Pie said.

"As long as it takes. Writing is harder than it looks." The Narrator said.

Pinkie Pie scratched her head.

"Will I be in it?" She asked.

"Of course." The Narrator said.

"Ooh, is the next chapter gonna be about me?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You should read the title, speaking of which, we have to end this chapter of the story somehow." The Narrator said.

"Ooh, allow me." Pinkie Pie. "They lived happily ever after...or did they?"


End file.
